Lost in the Supermarket
by Lilith-dono
Summary: Kagome Higurashi works at the local supermarket with coworker Sesshomaru Taisho. A perverted pudgy boss always hawking Kagome's moves, a smoothtalking cutie never leaving her side, and a handful of other disturbances...makes life completely  difficult.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: _Jell-O_**

"Higher, Higurashi! Stack those boxes HIGHER!" Her bald, wide in girth, boss barked, his voice like scratching nails on a chalkboard. She grumbled all the way, her short arms reaching and reaching to the top shelf she couldn't seem to reach. With a pout on her red lips, she stretched higher with her box of Jell-O. Why would Jell-O be placed on a top shelf? She didn't know.

"Excuse me, Sir, but do giants fancy Jell-O or is this just one of your spontaneous decisions as manager?" Kagome asked quite sarcastically, making the plump little man grow red in the face either from embarrassment or anger.

"Insolent girl!" He cried.

_Crazy old bat_, she thought grouchily.

"I'm sorry, Sir, my mouth words seem foul. I apologize for my misdemeanor and wish you could come to forgive a lowly worker girl such as I," she told him, hoping her sarcasm was hidden in her brain and not shown in her tone. His beady black eyes stared at her for moments until he finally agreed.

"You have right to grovel, Higurashi. If you keep that mouth foul I will not hesitate to fire you!" He threatened. Kagome nodded in shame (fake shame, she might add) as her azure eyes fell to the white dirty tiles. He was silent for a few moments before he sighed, "Good then. I'll check up on you soon—now get those damn boxes up there!"

_It's not my fault I'm short! Blame my parents! Hell, blame Adam and Eve! Blame God! Just __**don't **__blame me for my lack of height! _Her mind screamed as she once again turned and tried her hopeless attempts of trying to get the red cherry Jell-O package up at the highest point of the shelf.

"I don't have all day, Higurashi!" He shouted.

_Then why are you watching me? You don't trust me with a fucking shelf?_ Her disheveled brain asked, quite smartly too. Her mouth remained shut as she once again focused on what her boss's little mind was set out to do: get her to put the damn Jell-O box on the top shelf.

"Mr. Tendo, another employee is calling for you in the meat section," a smooth voice informed the one who was hawking her every move.

"What did you say, Taisho?" The man spat. Kagome smiled inwardly and a light blush held her features. Taisho! Of course Taisho would come to her rescue! But he was certain to get a tongue lashing from Tendo—they seemed to have a certain mutual dislike to the other. With glares, Taisho repeated:

"An employee needs your assistance, _Sir_," he strained. Tendo and Taisho glared for a few minutes before Tendo decided that yes, an employee needed his help since his job held importance, and yes, he would go.

"Get those items up there, Higurashi! If it isn't done by the time I come back, you'll be out of a job here for good!" He huffed, his red face contorted in rage at being dragged away from pestering Kagome. He finally waddled off, leaving a silent Kagome and Taisho.

"…Sesshomaru, you're my life saver," she cried, clasping her hand around his dramatically. He chuckled as he swept a strand of her dark raven hair behind her ear.

"Perhaps," he mused before sighing as he looked at the shelf. "He knows you can't reach up there."

"I think he just finds enjoyment putting me through pain," she offered as an explanation. He shook his head with a slight smile.

"No, I don't believe that's it," he disagreed. "I think old Tendo is just a unclassified pervert who likes to see pretty girls reach for things he can tell them to reach for." Kagome blushed at the compliment before smiling.

"Thanks again, Sesshomaru. A compliment and a knight in shining armor? You are just too much," she teased. His golden eyes glinted at the teasing.

"You owe me," Sesshomaru stated. "Because I, in all my redeeming glory, will help you stock this shelf as well."

"Such charity!" She cried, placing a hand to her cheek. "What has made you turn the other cheek?"

He was silent for a moment as he swept some long silver hair over his shoulder. Kagome watched the movement with odd fascination, though he rarely paid attention to her. He seemed to be coming up with an answer.

"Well," he began, still forming a complete thought. "…We workers have to stick together, hmm?"

She smiled brightly, the dimple near the corner of her lips showing extra well. He patted her head affectionately before taking packaged Jell-O to place on the shelf.

"I guess so," she replied before frowning. "But if Tendo sees you're doing this, he'll blow a fuse and beat your ass down in a second. I have to do this, no matter how short I may seem."

"I understand full well what I'm throwing myself into," he responded. "And that is why I'm not stocking them. You are." She became genuinely puzzled as he smiled at her. Startled by his sudden riddle, she mused what he might've meant.

_Will he leave me to do this by myself? What a jerk! Though I did ask him…no! Why'd I say that? Why can't I have an unbelievably hot guy stock a high shelf for me?_ She wondered. _O, that's right, it's because I don't let loose and __**let **__an unbelievably hot guy stock a high shelf for me._

"Up we go," he told her briefly as he stepped closer. Before she could ask, she was lifted into his arms and thrown over his shoulder. She shrieked at the action and clung onto him for dear life.

"Sesshomaru Taisho!" She cried into his ear, making him wince.

"Sit on my shoulders all ready. It's hard enough as it is having you squirm and make it uncomfortable," he growled. With a heavy blush at having his head…there…she obliged to his demand and moved so his white pristine head laid in between her jean clad thighs. His hair was moved out of the way to the side and he was now trying to get his balance.

_Doesn't he see how…erotic…yes that's a good word…how erotic this position is? Does he understand how flushed he's making me? _She grumbled in her mind as he handed her a package of Jell-O. She smiled and put the box with ease now atop a full strong man-boy.

_Would you call Sesshomaru a man or a boy? He's eighteen, so I suppose he's entering manhood…or does manhood occur when they hit puberty? _She sighed mentally. _No use getting confused with manhood's…O my, what a turn of thoughts! Why did I say manhood? Manhood means there…_ She paused in her stocking of shelf before sighing. _Why does that always lead to thoughts of Sesshomaru's…well…manhood?_

"Why is Jell-O being stocked on a shelf where little old women can't seem to reach it?" He asked, breaking her out of her dirtying thoughts. She sighed.

"Should I know or care? And isn't that stereotyping little old women and Jell-O?" She asked, patting his head. He sighed.

"All right, that was rude of me. I apologize for the stereotype and I hope you see it in your heart to forgive me," he said sarcastically. She rubbed his head this time before tapping his nose with a box of Jell-O.

"Forgiven," she declared.

"It feels a weight has lifted from my shoulders," he told her, tightening his hold on one of her legs as he handed her another box.

"I think we need a forklift around here," she said as she placed the Jell-O next to another Jell-O.

"We have one," he informed her. "And you, dear Kagome, are in no fit mental state to use one." She kicked his side, throwing him a step backwards.

"You're funny, Taisho, really hilarious, but wouldn't it be great? I'd like my own forklift. I could lift myself any time I want to any high places," she sighed. "Great life, don't you think?"

"Well, to begin…" He began. "I'm naturally tall, so I don't find use in a fork lift. And second, why not find a nice strong man to be your height as I am holding you now?" She sighed at his arrogance.

"Uh-huh."

"And are you really thinking of a forklift? Those don't raise people, or am I wrong and you are truly correct?" He asked. She looked down at him. "I swear they lift heavy objects and not little short women."

"Honestly, Sess, I really don't care. I'd just like one of those lifty things. Is that fine with you?" She asked before scowling. "And I'll let that little women thing slip for now."

"Perfectly fine. But I don't think you have enough money, nor wit to handle one of those machines. A man is much better—they transport you, dote on you, and, if that isn't enough, they also ignore you when you speak. Wonderful contraption is a man, is it not?" He teased.

"You are being rather talkative today, and you just told me to get a man. Have you had your crazy people pills this morning or did you decide to go without?" She asked, highly amused.

"O, without, of course. But that's beside the point—a man is a very useful machine to a woman. Without a man, a woman could never kill those nasty spiders that manage to find their way into your bathroom, or make the babies you so love to talk in silly voices to," he finished. She sighed.

"You and your stereotypical statements. You are sure to wind up in the slammer one day when you insult a little old lady on the street for buying a box of Jell-O," she concluded as she finished her stock.

"Ah, yes, it seems my tongue is slipping today with insults. If any are directed toward you, I apologize in advance," he told her. She began to squirm to get off him, when he held her legs tighter. "Another great pro of a man: they have to act like a gentleman and give the lady whatever they desire. Now, where do you need to be next? Let me give you a ride of sorts."

"You and your gentlemanliness. It gets me every time. Is this how you swoon the ladies? Just put your head between their legs and carry them everywhere?" She asked. She sighed. "I didn't mean for that to sound sexual, but I'm afraid it has turned out that way."

"A tad bit," he agreed. "But no matter."

She sighed as he walked around the corner, attracting stares from shopping customers.

"You know we're attracting people like moths to a lamp, right?" She asked after seconds of weird looks, stares, and glares. He shrugged, making her rise a little.

"I usually attract stares from my strangely attractive good looks," he said arrogantly. "I'm certain you must attract the same attention, my dear."

"You're making me swoon, Sesshomaru," she teased.

"Hn," he replied.

"You know, I think we should try out for _Transformers_. You can be the bottom half and me the top. We could become movie stars and become outlandishly rich! How about it?" She asked.

"I would if the movie didn't all ready come out weeks ago," he said, disheartening her greatly. "But I find the idea very well liked."

"So it seems. Where are you headed?" She asked. He sighed.

"I have ice cream parlor duties to attend to. Since Miroku seems to have enwrapped Tendo's attention in the meat section, I will be working and not pestered," he told her. She sighed.

"I have nothing else to do. I was either going to go cashier, cigarettes, or ice cream. They need another hand, don't they?" She asked.

"We always need another hand in this place. Besides, I'll treat you to some ice cream. Or, better yet, _you _should treat me to some ice cream and your debt to me has been repaid. Deal?" He asked.

"Only if you let me down?" She giggled as he stopped and took his time to think for a moment before bending down to let her off. She jumped off and pulled down her rising jeans. "Thank you for being my transformer buddy, Taisho."

"And I just so enjoyed being between your legs," he teased, holding out his arm. She took it with a smile and a blush as they waltzed down the aisles happily towards the ice cream section.

"So where has my cold, refined little anti-social gone? As much fun as this is having witty banter tossed between us, I find your niceness a little unnerving," Kagome said as she played with her name badge-tag.

"Anti-social? That's a new one," he chuckled. "Perhaps I'm not as cold and refined as you once thought? You see, my dear, I have a very dark secret." She smiled at his look. "You must promise not to tell if I inform you?"

"Of course not! What soul would I tell?" She asked, leaning forward with a big grin on her lips. What a fun guy!

"You see, dear, it seems that I am not the man you know me to be. Perhaps I have appeared a bit on the cold side, but that's only because I'm attractive. Why be attractive and nice at the same time? I appeal to those mysterious types," he sighed mischievously. "And that is why I am the way I am."

"That's your deep dark secret? I'm scared," she told him sarcastically.

"You must not burden my secret on any other's shoulders. Do you promise me?" He asked. She smiled as they neared the ice cream stand seated conveniently near the bulk candy.

"I promise, Sesshomaru, darling. Cross my heart, kiss my elbow," she replied. He smirked.

"Seal the deal with a kiss?" She smiled brightly with a beet like blush.

"You are a terrible flirt," she informed him.

"Terrible as in how? Charming or inexperienced?" He asked. She giggled.

"Both," she told him as she slipped under the counter behind the scene of the ice cream freezers. "But I must say you are quite charming. Do most girls understand your wit?"

"Not at all, but I have observed you and your way of talk many a time and I find, my dear, that I may be as open and arrogant as I want around you," he said with a slight smile. "You, dear, can handle a joke from me and not find it appalling nor terrifying."

"How sweet, you've observed me on many occasions? I feel like I have a stalker on my back," she sighed. "I've never had a stalker before. Is it fun?"

"Stalking?" He asked.

"Of course!" She cried. "Is stalking fun? I might give it a try sometime."

"Well, I suppose it does hold a type of thrill," he said, amusing her to no limits. "You never know when the person you're stalking is about to find out and call the police. Restraining orders are no walk in the park, my friend."

"I'll remember that next time. Now, since you offered to buy me ice cream first, I want strawberry," she said, switching her topic as she pulled her hair behind her head so it wouldn't get any loose strands into the ice cream barrels. Sesshomaru did the same with his hair and place it in a bun on his head. "Can you model for me in a hairnet sometime? I think it'll make you look awfully sexy."

"Awfully sexy?" He pondered. "Perhaps I'll try the fashion out. Strawberry, you asked?" Sesshomaru placed on some disposable gloves and scooped her ice cream. She thanked him and took the bowl of sugary goodness as he spooned himself a nice cup of mint chocolate chip.

"I always took you for a vanilla type of guy," she said as she sat in the only remaining chair. He sighed.

"Looks can be very deceiving," he reminded her. She nodded.

"I seem to judge a book by it's cover and tend to…"

"Stereotype?" He asked, motioning her to stand up. She stood up for him as he sat down in the chair she just stood up from. When she was about to yell, 'Hey! That was my seat you two-timer!' he pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"Well, yes, stereotype, but what I said makes us seem like two birds of a feather. Or is it two feathers of a bird? Whatever way, we are very corrupt, you and I," she completed after moments of silence in his lap. "Now, Clyde Barrow, what bank should we rob next?"

"I don't know, Bonnie Parker. There are so many to choose from—how about Tendo's office?" He asked. They both laughed softly at the joke and indulged into each ice cream.

"Does strawberry ice cream mix with mint-chocolate chip?" She asked. "…I don't want a foul taste in my mouth, but yours seems very delicious at this moment."

"An odd combination, but a combination nonetheless," he said into her hair. His head rested on her shoulder as she lay back in his arms. "Perhaps you should try it?"

"I don't want to be gluttonous, though," she pointed out. "I do not want my fate to end up like a Tendo. If that happens I'll be doomed for the rest of eternity and doom the others with me."

"Then have some of mine and it won't seem as gluttonous. A trading of flavors, let's say. I'll have some of yours, and you'll have some of mine."

"Deal!" She cried. She was about to grab his bowl when he pulled it from her reach, extending the bowl above her head.

"Now, dear, I haven't made the catch yet. You must…hmm…" He paused as he thought of whatever he would make her do, give, or say.

_Please make me kiss him, please make me kiss him, please make me kiss him, please make me kiss him_, Kagome chanted in her mind, anxiously awaiting his punishment/dare/deal.

"…I'll make this more personal, I suppose. I need you to help me be rid of my ex-girlfriend. She's a nasty little witch, but, at the time two years ago, I found something redeeming within her. Whatever it was, I find no use in it now," he told her nonchalantly. "_But _she still grates my nerves immensely."

"And how is little ol' Kagome going to help in your master plot of revenge?" She asked, sucking on her spoon. He raised a silvery eyebrow.

"I want you to become a giggling twit and worship the ground I step on," he smirked. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to make me do this?"

"Brainwashing is out of the question, is it not?" He asked. She sighed.

"That's a little old school. You just have to tempt me with something absolutely amazing and maybe I'll sleep on it," she said, raising her eyebrow back at him. He smiled slightly.

"I see. This ice cream doesn't do it justice?" He fingered the bowl of his mint chocolate chip. "It's rather good looking—good tasting too. Perfect amount of mint and chips…wonderful combination with strawberry…" He drawled.

"If I _have _to be worshiping the ground you step on to get this girl off your case, then _you _much worship the ground _I _step on for three whole days," she proposed. His golden eyes widened a fraction before cringing.

"Kagome…my dear, as a man I have pride—you should never trifle with a man's pride or dignity. If I became your slave, my pride and dignity will—"

"Your ego will deflate, right?" She cut in. He frowned slightly before nodding.

"Well, yes, that too. So you understand how I can't possibly go through with your request?" He asked hopefully. She took her pink spoon and tapped him on the nose.

"Tough luck, sugar pop, because I'm not movin' for you. Take it, baby, or leave me out of it," she ended, a stern look in her eyes. He sighed.

"Perhaps, of all women, I shouldn't have singled you out to help me with this," he grumbled. She smiled.

"Cross your heart and kiss your elbow?" He sighed as he raised his hand in a pledge.

"Cross my heart and kiss my elbow…" He mumbled, rolling his eyes. She raised her elbow to his lips.

"Kiss mine then, if only for good luck, huh?"

He smiled slightly and pressed his pale lips to the skin of her elbow. Kagome blushed a vibrant red as his lips remained on her skin for the total of five seconds (she counted quite clearly). Sesshomaru raised a silvery eyebrow.

"What do you say now to my proposal?" He asked.

"Accepted," she concluded as she stood up from his lap, dusting off her hands. She bent over in front of Sesshomaru and smiled brightly. As he watched her she skillfully snatched his bowl away from him with inhuman speed.

"Fast," he observed as she popped his spoon into her mouth. She waved it off.

"If you have a little brother then all your skills increase ten-fold," she informed him as she heard the loud distant bark of Tendo. She gulped. "I think he saw I finished…"

"He won't fire you. Not once since I've worked here has he fired a female worker unless they were elderly," he smirked. "You'll keep a job here until you quit or suddenly become an ugly witch during your sleep." She blushed prettily with a smile as she turned towards the counter to see a little blonde girl in small pigtails. Tons of purple barrettes littered her sunny blonde hair that glinted in the artificial lighting of the large supermarket. Kagome smiled more.

"Hey, there. What flavor would you like to have?"

"Ah…" The little girl looked up at the woman by her side. Kagome compared the two in her mind, completely forgetting the very handsome male specimen behind her. The mother had light brown hair to her shoulders and a lanky body. Her blue business suit stood out among the simple produce. "Um…Mommy, what does Azusa like?"

"Azusa likes many things," her mother said nonchalantly, inspecting her fingernails. Kagome smiled.

"Would you mind if I give you a few recommendations, cutie?" She asked. Azusa blushed before grinning.

"Please, Miss Ice Cream Lady!"

"Well…" Kagome began, pointing to the chocolate. "I really like chocolate. Do you like chocolate, Azusa?" The girl clapped her hands and looked up towards her mother. She seemed to be fixated on something else…

Kagome noticed that something else was sitting behind her eating the mint chocolate ice cream she recently put down.

"Azusa like chocolate very much! But Mommy doesn't like when Azusa has chocolate…" Azusa pouted cutely, making Kagome grin. How she adored young children!

"Then what about strawberry? That's what I had earlier and boy, is it yu-um-mee! You seem like a big girl who'd like strawberry. How about that?"

"Yeah!" The girl agreed brightly. "Azusa wants strawberry! Hear that, Mommy? Azusa wants strawberry!"

The woman, however, seemed to be off in her own simple minded world, staring at the boy with silver hair. Kagome sighed as she looked back at him.

"Now you've fallen into that anti-social thing again, Sesshomaru," she told him. He frowned.

"You're taking a customer so why be so lively? I haven't relaxed once my whole six hour shift today and I'm coming to my end," he explained. Kagome glared at him.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, you dog…" She turned her attention back to the little girl who was asking for a bowl and a lime green spoon. Kagome nodded and got the little girl's ice cream. Handing it to her with care, Azusa cried out in happiness:

"Thank you so much Ice Cream Lady!"

"You're very welcome. Do you want anything Ma'am?" Kagome asked. The woman shook her head as Sesshomaru leaned on the counter, raising his eyebrows.

Her uncertainty soon became confidence as she smiled as if a predator cornering her prey. Kagome didn't quite like the look she was aiming towards Sesshomaru. Call it jealousy or…well…jealousy; it was making her edgy and uneasy.

"Why, who is this?" The woman purred, her less than pleasant voice ringing the air. Sesshomaru smirked, adding gasoline to Kagome's flame of anger.

"My name is Kagome. And yours?" He responded casually. Kagome glared at him with all she was worth from the corner of her eye and went to punch him squarely in the shoulder when he looked at her as the woman adverted her attention to her daughter. He winked, sending Kagome off guard.

"Caroline. So, Kagome…it may seem forward of me to ask, but do you enjoy your spot of fun?"

"I suppose I do…" He drawled, clearly teasing with the woman. Kagome cleared her throat, glaring at Sesshomaru.

"He's your receipt," Kagome said quickly, dropping the change in the woman's hand. "Thank you."

The woman frowned at Kagome, but otherwise turned back to Sesshomaru to say, "If you want to have a little fun tonight, call me and we'll set up a date." She slipped a piece of paper over the counter seductively towards Sesshomaru. He said nothing as he took the phone number and address. "Good then. Give me a call, Kagome…" She took her daughter's hand and swayed her hips away from the counter. Kagome glared fully at Sesshomaru as he sighed.

"My, I haven't encountered someone like that in a while," he said as he fingered the napkin. He looked at the number for a moment, enraging Kagome's jealousy, before surprisingly tossing it over his shoulder. "O well."

"Why did you use my name?" She asked sternly. His smile was slight, but there.

"Because I do not enjoy using my name with those unforgivable types of women. Luckily I switched badges with you before she could notice," he explained. Kagome gasped, looked down at her nametag, and saw that it indeed had Sesshomaru's name indented in black lettering. She gasped and looked at him.

"H-H-How…you dog, how did you do it?" Kagome asked, absolutely astounded at his crime. He smirked.

"It seems theft and I get along quite well," he joked. Kagome sighed as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Don't do that again, all right? I didn't find that as amusing as you did, Sesshomaru. I found it absolutely disgusting!" She cried.

"The woman deserved it, if you ask me," he told her coolly. "Kagome, I am not a low-life form such as my half-brother. You see, I also do not agree with toying with a woman unless she absolutely deserves it."

"Ha!" She snorted. He frowned. "Yeah right."

"All right, so I was born male. But some males have higher dignities than others, and for the sake of my dignity and that woman's, I threw the number on the ground where it is meant to rest," he said quickly. She frowned for a moment before it eased into a smile.

"You are quite a smooth talker," she observed, slightly ashamed she had been duped and charmed by his words.

"I've been told so on many occasions, but your compliment just adds onto my ability of choosing charming words," he teased. She raised an eyebrow.

"You believe what I said to you was a compliment?" She asked, sauntering off to leave him at the table. She grinned inwardly.

_YES! I have managed to play mysterious, right? Huh, huh? You delivered that line with such ease, such beauty, such grace! I love myself, completely and utterly_, she thought with a victorious smile.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" He called as she ducked under the counter, stripping off her disposable gloves. Kagome sighed as she walked back to him and gave him the trash she wanted him to put in the basket next to him.

"Well, I don't have a shift tomorrow seeing as though it's Monday, but I have a shift from six to ten on Thursday, if that's any better," she told him.

"I have a shift as well remotely around those times. I'll see you Thursday, then?" He asked, giving her the bowl of mint ice cream. She took the bowl with a smile on her lips.

"Sure," she told him. Blue stared into gold for a moment before the blue eyes closed. "Give me the damn number off the floor."

"You ruin my Sunday fun," he sighed, picking up the letter and giving it to her. She saluted him as she stuffed the letter in her pocket.

"Sorry, dear, but that type of perverted fun is only to be enjoyed by men of less moral value. I know that you, for a fact, do have morals and keep them straight. I'm just afraid you're going to do something stupid and give her a prank call as Kagome to give her my address," she explained quickly. He raised his elbow to her.

"Never thought of it. A kiss for good luck?" He asked charmingly. She smiled before giving him a quick kiss on his elbow.

"All right, Jeeves, I'm off. If Tendo's looking for me to stock the brand of soap or perfume little old ladies especially enjoy using, sock him in the nose for me," she told him.

"Will do. But will you mind if I sock him anyway, even if he doesn't stock the items little old ladies quite fancy at the top shelf?"

"Don't get too excited, pet. I don't thinks that's the most brilliant plan you've had all day," she cooed, patting his cheek. His shoulders fell.

"Wishful thinking, perhaps…" She smiled one last time as she waved.

"I seriously have to get home and see what Mama is cooking for dinner. Is your shift finished yet?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I took over for another person, so my shift as doubled. Have fun and give your mother my hello," he said as she spooned a little bit of ice cream in her mouth.

"You don't even know my mother," she pointed out.

"Not yet, I suppose. But I plan on meeting her someday, either by fate or accident," he told her, pushing her back slightly towards the automatic doors. "Now I have more customers to deal with. Thursday we'll meet again."

"Cheers!" She cried, raising her ice cream bowl as she exited the store. With a heavy breath and a blush, she leaned against the dirty brick wall.

_O my God, O my God, O my God…_ she thought before smiling. Perhaps she'd get closer to Sesshomaru than she would've first thought… _Cheers, Kagome! Best to you and your bridegroom! _

* * *

**A new chance for insanity! It seems I'm back again with a brand new story: fun, eh? After I wrote a story about a library, I think a local supermarket is in order...but, dears, I have a dilemma you might be able to help me with. I've never truly been employed by a supermarket and as much as I've looked online, I can't seem to find any rules or conduct (you know, the works). So, if you have a job at your local market, please pop me a review to give me a few guidelines. I don't like writing blind: help me see the light!**

**Do you enjoy this idea? I hate hanging stories and not finishing them, but I'm not always around to update. But I'll try to promise this: whenever I go to a supermarket, I'll get another blast of inspiration and write. In the time of three days of that visit I'll put out a new chapter. Sound good to you?**

**Help me be a grammar Nazi and get all those little bad words out of my writing! Please help me spell properly.**

**DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS, JELL-O OR ANY OTHER MENTIONED ITEMS. Needed capitalization to know I'm no thief.  
**

**_Ideas? Thoughts? Concerns? Give me a review and I'll be sure to give you a reply._**

_End Chapter 1: Jell-O_


	2. Fruit of Loom

**Chapter 2: Fruit of Loom**

"One apple, two apple, three apple, four—the next apple's going right next door! Granny apple, Fuji apple, and the Red Delicious too…" Kagome sang under her breath as she began placing the different types of apples in their desired place. The smooth red skin glinted in the artificial light with an oddly happy glow.

"Are the apples on sale, Miss?" An elderly woman to her right asked. Kagome smiled pleasantly and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am, and let me say, these look quite delicious! Only the Fuji and Granny Smith are on sale today," she explained. The woman looked plain delighted and grabbed three apples to place in a plastic bag.

"Thank you very much," she rasped before walking to her equally as wrinkled husband who was arguing with his, what seemed like, son over a bunch of bananas.

_She looked so happy! _Kagome thought with a genuine smile. Nothing in the world made Kagome happier than helping a random person in the Supermarket, at home, school or the street.

"Where was I?" She wondered as she looked at the apples. "Ah! One apple, two apple, three apple, four…"

"HIGURASHI!" Tendo bellowed.

"Yikes!" She yelped, holding her abused ear as she more than glared at her boss. He ignored her glare and sent her one twice as fierce. "Yes, Sir?"

"Be on guard, Higurashi! Now listen to what I have to say and listen good!" He growled. Kagome pouted and crossed her glove-clad arms.

_Stupid Tendo with his stupid rules and his stupid comb over…it's not like he appreciates what I do around here! Maybe Sesshomaru was right! He just likes looking at my boobs and nothing else. What a pig! Men are all pigs! …Except Sesshomaru, I guess, but even what he did was very pig-like with that woman. But I like Sesshomaru so…does that count? I guess it doesn't count because either way he's a God to me. So every male besides pigs are pigs…wait? What did I say? How funny! Every male besides pigs are pigs! They should switch roles…the pigs become men and the men become pigs! I bet the pigs are cleaner…_

"Got that, Higurashi?"

"Eh?"

He scowled deeply and began tightening his pudgy hands into fists. She gulped and smiled with fake sweetness.

"I'm sowwy, Mr. Twendo. I was just twinking how good of a bwoss you were…" She cooed, trying to act cute. Her lip jutted out and when his eyes became less livid, she grinned inwardly. _Bingo, you old coot! So you like the cute ones, huh?_

"All right, Higurashi. I'll repeat once more, but this is the last time. I need you to go to the floral department and help Taiyji. A worker dropped out at the last minute, and it seems there are no other back ups available," he explained with a frown. "Got it now?"

"Loud and clear!" She chirped. "But who's gonna get the rest of this produce?"

"Miroku Takashi, at your service, Miss Kagome! My, you are looking fetching in your uniform today," the dark haired man complimented with a toothy grin. She sighed at her friend and looked at Tendo.

"Can I take a quick bathroom break before I go to Sango's aid?" She asked hopefully. Tendo glared at her uneasily, about to say no, when she pulled the puppy pout. "Pwease?"

"Make it snappy, Missy! Go!" He spat. She smiled and thwanked him three times before quickly turning her job over to Miroku. With another thank you she left, skimming the aisles as she went.

_Bathroom break! Bathroom break! Bathroom break! I love bathroom breaks, _she thought, whistling a tune as she approached the bathroom near the pharmacy. She stopped momentarily as she heard a growled curse.

"Sesshomaru, just calm down for a second. It isn't _that _bad," she heard her brother cry. She pressed her back against the shelf.

"Yes, it _is_," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Come on, you know Tendo is just screwing around with your mind," the voice of her brother said cheerfully. "I look just as ridiculous as you and I'm not bitching about it!"

"Unlike you, I find this highly embarrassing," he grumbled. Kagome, fully excited that she would get to catch Sesshomaru in an embarrassing situation, turned around the corner of her shelf.

As she tried to locate the voices, which were actually farther away than she thought, she journeyed down the cashiers (located a little farther from the pharmacy). She couldn't seem to find them no matter how hard she looked. They weren't stationed at any of the cashiers (besides, what's so embarrassing about that?) and they weren't in the clothing section. All she did was pass a group of four people dressed up like fruit, but that…

…

…

"O my God," she whispered, whipping her body around. She looked back to the fruit people and looked at each face. Indeed, the man in the green grapes costume was Naraku, her brother.

She inched closer to the stand and caught her brother's attention. He groaned loudly, "Kagome…don't you dare say a freaking word."

"But Naraku," she began before frowning as her eyes scanned his outfit. "Are you wearing tights?"

"It was part of the uniform!" He cried defensively. "And it's not like Sess could do much better!" Kagome raised an eyebrow as a grin spread her lips.

"Say, Naraku…where is Sesshomaru exactly?" She asked slowly, her eyes scanning the area. Naraku frowned as he looked from the purple grapes, whom was Bankotsu, and the leaf, who was Jakotsu.

"Dunno. He was here a second ago," he said, scratching his long locks, which were placed atop his head. She sighed playfully.

"That's just TOO bad!" She said loudly. "I guess I should go tell TENDO that he's playing HOOKY!"

Almost at once, behind in the women's department, a small apple core like hat popped up. Once she saw his less than cheerful face, she snorted into laughter.

"Hee…ha…my transformer buddy is a fruit!" She gasped. Sesshomaru glared with all his might as the little women fell on her backside, grasping her sides as she laughed. "O, Sesshomaru, you look so scrumptious!"

"Kagome, you little…" He went to grab her, but his large red costume refrained his movement. She laughed even more as he tried to get her.

"You fall, man, and I am NOT helping you up," Naraku said as the two other Fruit of the Loom men watched the apple try and try to grab the laughing employee. She finally regained some breath and stood up.

"O, Sesshomaru, you do look good enough to eat!" She cooed as she poked his padded apple costume. She poked it a few more times until he batted her away with a slight blush.

"What are you doing here, anyway? You're supposed to be far away in the food section," he growled. She smiled brightly.

"And miss you looking so cute? Of course not! I was going for a bathroom break, but this is just _so _much better!" She cried, moving her long raven hair over her shoulder as she looked up at the tall apple. Sesshomaru glared.

"Cute? You think what I'm wearing is _cute_?" He snapped, turning around. She pouted as he turned his back to her. "It's degrading!"

_The poor guy_, she thought. _He has to suffer the humiliation in being put in a huge apple suit. Maybe I should ease up on him and never refer to this day again? _

…

…

_Nah!_

"I love seeing men in apple suits! Didn't you know?" She teased. "It's a secret fetish of mine. You're making me swoon right here, right now!"

"…I…" He frowned, turning around to see her. "…have never had more urge to hit a woman than I do now…"

"Welcome to my world!" Naraku remarked. "You don't have to live with her."

Kagome glared at her elder brother slightly before turning a smile back up at Sesshomaru. She sighed, "You know, seeing you fully in this costume, it really does bring out the color of your hair and skin. If you're making me swoon, think of all the other women just dying to buy panties off you!"

"Kagome…"

She ignored his growl and continued with a slight frown, "I don't understand why, in the commercials, there are four men endorsing women's panties. Do you think they're gay?"

"I really don't care about their sexual preferences at this moment," Sesshomaru sighed. "I just want my shift to be done with so I never have to wear this costume again."

"When's your shift over?" She asked.

"Twenty minutes," he replied, his lips still formed in a frown.

"I thought we had a date?" She asked simply, placing her hands on her hips. "We were going to schedule this meeting today, weren't we? I wanted to get some free dinner."

"A…date?" He asked, apparently flustered. She blushed slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well…not really…you wanted me to do that thing for you, remember?" She asked. She grinned, poking her dimples with her index fingers. "Can you wear your costume? It'll make me really happy?"

"No," he snipped. Naraku raised an eyebrow as Kagome and Sesshomaru continued to argue about the meaningless costume, which seemed more important to Kagome than Sesshomaru. She pleaded and pleaded him to keep the costume if he could, but he declined each suggestion she gave. Even when she bargained his slave days, he still declined.

"Are we in grade school here?" Naraku asked evenly, crossing his pale green arms in question. Kagome and Sesshomaru stopped, mouths open still from bickering, before Sesshomaru closed his mouth.

"Naraku, she's trying to make me _wear_ an apple costume during my free time. Is there nothing wrong with that request?" Sesshomaru asked desperately, glaring at Naraku's little sister in the process.

"What women want, women get. It's a wonderful rule to live by, darling, because no matter how long you wait to accept it, it's always true," Kagome said simply. "What would you do if I started crying right now because I wanted you to wear it for me so badly?" Sesshomaru froze in his footsteps and his shoulders (covered by red padding) should've fell in defeat.

"…I hate when women cry," he mumbled. She patted his padded shoulders with a victorious smile.

"Women wear their tears like jewelry, my friend," she comforted. "It's best to wise up to what I've said and just do every little thing I see fit."

"This seems like enslavement," he remarked with a frown. She shook her head.

"No, no, dear. You aren't enslaved yet. That's what marriage is for," she replied before giving him a few good pokes.

"Tendo couldn't have let you go all ready," Naraku said with a sigh as Jakotsu gave a woman a small package of Fruit of the Loom panties.

"I have a bathroom break before I go to see Sango at the flower department…" She said, motioning to the corner of the grocery store where the flower selection was held. "But you, Sesshomaru, have just brightened my day!"

"Hn," he replied stiffly.

"Please come by and see me after you get out of your ridiculing outfit, all right? We shall discuss my mindlessness just as much as we discuss yours," she offered. He nodded as she smiled, frowned, and turned away from her. "Sell as many as you can, panty fiends!"

"Kagome!" Both Naraku and Sesshomaru growled simultaneously as the girl began prancing off towards her destination. The two men watched her go, the brother looking in disbelief as the other simply watching her walk/hop/skip/jump.

"…You like my sister, don't you?" Naraku asked slyly, giving Sesshomaru an evil eye. Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment as he turned away, crossing his red clad arms.

"You're as intelligent as you look," Sesshomaru snorted. Naraku continued grinning as his little sister slipped around the corner.

"What's your deal about, huh? Are you going to take little Kaggy out on a date?" He cooed tauntingly, enraging Sesshomaru to the brim. Bankotsu, whom was watching the escalating fight, stepped forward and smiled.

"Guys, guys, guys! We all ready look like dip shits in these costumes. Let's not draw all the attention, all right? For the best of all of us, you should both just calm down…" Bankotsu said before stroking his chin. "But she was pretty cute looking…"

As two equally as strong glares were turned on him, Bankotsu shivered and put his hands up like how a police officer would catch a robber in the midst of a burglary. He slowly backed away from the two forceful glares and went to his brother, whom was chatting idly away with a taller male, blushing at the comments said male made.

Naraku and Sesshomaru were left, tense and uneasy, in their costumes thinking about the girl who had just rounded the corner. They were left standing among the grocery life in silence.

"…You like my sister," Naraku said coyly.

"I do not," Sesshomaru replied in a growl.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"You don't!"

"I do!" Sesshomaru cried before realizing his mistake. He massaged the bridge of his nose to calm his pounding headache. "…I hate you."

"I know," Naraku smiled. "It all comes with my charm."

"Or lack there of," Sesshomaru remarked smartly before sighing. "Your sister saw me in this, Naraku. If only I could slit my throat right here…"

"And scar that pretty neck of yours?" Naraku asked. "I don't think so, buddy. Kagome will be sad if suicide is your only alternative."

"I look like an idiot," Sessshomaru sighed.

"You always do!" Naraku quipped. He glared at the brother before smirking.

"You confuse the bastard and me at horrible times," he said dryly.

"Who?" Naraku asked, puzzled by his words. He just brushed it off as easily as he'd flick a fly away from a half bitten apple. "Well, Sess, look at it this way; things can only go up from here. And if they don't, theeeen…you're pretty much screwed for the rest of your life."

Sesshomaru sighed once more as a band of children, followed by one tiresome mother, stopped and pointed at each fruit to say:

"Momma, look at that!"

"It's fruit!"

"The fruit men! Ahh!"

"The apple's scary."

"Fruity men!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ahh!"

And then the mother, face red, yelled to the brats: "Shut up!" Then they left without apologies, leaving Sesshomaru feeling even worse than he did before.

"Yeah…well…you're pretty much screwed," Naraku quipped as the kids stumbled towards the cashiers. "Thankfully I can take this experience and laugh at it for years to come! A ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Ngh…"

Kagome was currently watering the flowers as Sango helped some customers with the greenery. She stroked each colored petal with care as she sprinkled the water over them. Each sparkled with dazzling life that Kagome couldn't feel more drawn to.

How strongly Kagome felt about wildlife and flowers. She wanted a flower shop to take care of one day in her future. She loved bouquets of roses, lilies, and violets…any flower she welcomed with open arms.

_I wish I had a man to get bring me flowers every time I asked for them_, she thought, sighing as she did. _O well._

"Dreaming of me?" She heard a voice asked. Her eyes widened and she spun around to see Sesshomaru standing there in a pair of jeans and black turtleneck.

"H-H-How…you…fruit…" She mumbled. "Ten minutes ago you fruit!"

"I sold the rest of the panties with ease. As you have said, my charmingly handsome good looks draw crowds," he said haughtily as she went back to her flowers with a slight scowl.

"Now when have I ever said that?" She asked. He shrugged, brushed it off, and leaned against the wall.

"Anyway, I'm here to discuss your mindlessness as you have said," he said easily, watching her tend to each individual flower. She snorted and said:

"Of course you have. So, what do I have to do?"

"Hang onto my arm for dear life," he said simply. "Act like a little toy."

"Sesshomaru…." She growled, bringing the male to attention of the angry female. His eyes widened slightly and he suddenly realized how wrong his words were. "I am not, not, _not _just a pawn for you to do whatever you wish. I will not look like a complete slut/whore/dumb or anything else you can think of! Comprende, amigo?"

He smiled slightly and nodded, "I agree."

"I'll giggle all you want, if that's what you're asking," she chimed after a moment of silence.

"Excellent. You wanted me to buy you dinner, correct?" Sesshomaru asked, raising that perfect eyebrow of his. "I agreed so I must be a gentleman once more and buy you your meal."

"I have to finish shift. And as your temporary GT, I'd like a nice restaurant, please," she requested as she bent over to grab her dropped badge. Unknowingly he followed her with his eyes.

"GT?"

"Giggling Twit. You know GF means girlfriend, but I'm not your girlfriend. I'm your GT. Your Giggling Twit. It makes sense, doesn't it?" She asked while she stood up, picking up her nametag. "I think it does."

"Catchy," he complimented.

"I know," she replied in a teasingly arrogant voice. Her eyes lifted to his and they were caught in a stunningly beautiful silence. It was a silence that not even Kagome could come to describe; it was something of mutual trust. And, oddly, she felt her heart starting to twitter in her chest. His honey gaze, smoky and deep, never left her eyes for a second. It was as if the world just faded away and they were all that was left. All that was left…

"Stop swooning. You're starting to make me gag a little," Sango commented as she passed the two, as she deemed them, lovebirds. Kagome glared with a fiery blush as Sesshomaru casually smirked.

"I'm not swooning," she snapped before regaining her composure. "I'm merely playing my role as his GT."

"GT?"

"Giggling twit."

"Ah," Sango murmured in full understanding. "Clever."

"I know, right?" Kagome asked smartly, giving Sesshomaru a simple glare. He ignored that glare and grabbed her by the wrist. "Owwie! Yee-Ow-Ow!"

"Quiet. It doesn't hurt," he said half-mindedly as he checked her silver watch. She continued to complain for the next four seconds before he released her wrist, snorting as he did so.

"You're pathetic."

"You're the one manhandling an unprotected woman," she coolly shot back, giving him a raised eyebrow. "Besides, what was that for?"

"To see what time it was. Your shift ends in five minutes," he said smoothly. Kagome blushed slightly at this (and at her stupidity of the time at that) and turned around.

"Fine! Do something useful in that time while I finish with a customer. Then we'll be on our merry way to get me some dinner. Is that good with you?" She asked.

"Stupendous," he chimed. "I'll be back in ten. Meet me here once you're finished and clocked out."

"Aye, aye, Captain Fruitcake!" She cried, giving him a silly salute. He glared and glared and glared, but that didn't startle Kagome's good mood. She gave him a very subtle wink as she turned to fluster him and scooted away as fast as she could. Sesshomaru's shoulders dropped in defeat as he turned away.

_What a…a…what shall I call her? Crazy? Insane? A bit scary? She is all those things. What word could describe Kagome all together? _He thought as he strolled past the flowers straight into the stationary section. A light-bulb above his head flickered on as he found the word. _She's…beautiful. _

The light bulb flickered down again, causing him to glance up at the artificial lighting.

"Is that damn light still going out, Sesshomaru?" Ranma asked, jogging up to look at the flickering bulb.

"I'd get the light fixed before Tendo finds you," Sesshomaru advised wisely. The boy gulped, nodded, and thanked him quickly before quickly running from his sight. Sesshomaru could be a very intimidating person when necessary.

_I don't have enough money to go out and get Kagome a decent meal. Should I use some of my paycheck? _He pondered. _No, that won't do. I still have to get to my goal…I need that paycheck. _

He was absolutely stumped. He only had little cash on him that he could spend…what could he do to get out of the situation? He stopped as he neared the food aisles, a smirk forming on his lips as another light above him miraculously switched on.

"Damn lights!" He heard faintly, but paid no mind to it. He had a meal to plan and a woman to win over.

Quickly grabbing a small basket, he scouted the aisles to find something he could make for the little beauty that had, so far, enchanted him. Anything would do, for he knew, from the past, she was not a picky girl or a picky eater. So he picked what he could (in his budget) and went to pay for his items.

During his little wait in the line, his eye wandered to a feathered blue rose. Though fake, and a little cheesy (if he could say so himself), he picked it up and put it along with his other items.

As he strolled back to Kagome, his bag in hand, he wondered if she would accept coming to his home or he going to her home to cook her a meal. His step-mother, father, and half-brother were all out doing individual tasks, leaving the house to himself. Would she come over during those circumstances?

"Yo, Fruity!" Kagome cried, waving as she came toward him. His eyes widened a bit as he allowed himself to scan her appearance. She wore a blue dress, hugging her figure beautifully.

"What did you call me?" He managed to ask, though forcefully due to his shocked appearance.

"Your new nickname, of course!" She smiled, taking his arm. "Now, you are my ride this fine evening."

"Who deemed that?" He murmured, smiling at her as he did so. She started to pull him along towards the doors.

"I did. As your new GT, I give you many, many silly nicknames and you'll say nothing about it. You let me get everything I want and bicker little. Those are the rules of a relationship, right?" She asked teasingly as they left through the automatic doors.

"Your views of a relationship are quite twisted," he chimed.

"Quite right!" She agreed cutely, saluting to him as she scanned for his car. She began pulling him in the opposite direction of his vehicle. "Now where is it…"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru started, but he was cut off with a:

"No, not there."

"Kagome."

"Is that it? The white one? My, what a dirty car you have!"

"Kagome…"

"That's not it, is it? Is it the one with the playboy sticker on the bumper? You naughty boy, you! You have a subscription?"

"Kagome," he growled. "Stop your nonsense!" Sesshomaru pulled her with him in the way of his car, but she dragged her feet along, whining:

"But I loooooooovvvvvveeee nonnnnnnnsennnsssseeeee…"

Once in his car, cruising at the speed limit along the streets, Kagome sat in the passenger seat with the largest pout on her lips. With crossed arms she stared out the window, looking like a child denied her favorite toy.

"I like nonsense," she muttered.

"I know you do," he replied. "But we needed to go before it got to late. I still need to get you home at an appropriate time."

"Where are you taking me?" She asked curiously. His eyes remained on the road, but he smirked just a little.

"My home," he told her simply. "My wallet is tighter than I expected this evening, but I still must honor you with a meal. I shall be preparing it for you."

"Can it be spaghetti?" Kagome questioned.

"Why that specific dish?"

"Because this night feelings like spaghetti. And what your GT wants, your GT gets," she explained.

"Of course," he agreed. "What my GT wants, my GT gets."

"I'm glad you see it my way, Fruity," she quipped happily, snuggling into his nice car warm car seat. He sighed as the little woman decided to make herself comfortable and turn on her radio.

_I'm all lost in the supermarket  
I can no longer shop happily  
I came in here for that special offer  
A guaranteed personality_

She giggled good naturedly at the mention of a market. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as she gave him a certain look, but otherwise drove towards his destination. She pouted at his look and sighed.

"You're a pain in the ass."

"Only to you," he remarked.

_I wasn't born so much as I fell out  
Nobody seemed to notice me  
We had a hedge back home in the suburbs  
Over which I never could see_

"We're here," he announced, giving her a side glance as her head bobbed and swayed to the song.

"Show me some love," Kagome taunted, swaying in her seat. "Boogie with me like there's no tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" He asked. She pursed her lips together as she shook her body in the seat.

_I heard the people who lived on the ceiling  
Scream and fight most scarily  
Hearing that noise was my first ever feeling  
That's how it's been all around me_

Without another word Sesshomaru flipped the car key off and pulled it out of the ignition. She pouted even more as he got stood up out of the open car door.

"Sesshomaru!" She whined. "My fruit! Why did you do that to me, O dear apple?"

He opened her door with a slight smirk and said, "It was for your own good."

"Meanie!"

"Don't stick your tongue out at me," he chided as he pushed her into the empty house.

"Mwah-booga-booga!"

"Mature," he replied sarcastically. "Very mature."

After making face after face at him, she decided she had enough so she quit. And when she quit she became pouty that she didn't get to finish the rest of the song that was playing in the car. That song had to be a sign; though she wasn't exactly listening to the exact meanings of the words, it said supermarket, didn't it? SUPERMARKET! It was just too much of a coincidence!

She sighed. It was destined to be on her I-Pod.

_I'm all tuned in, I see all the programmes  
I save coupons from packets of tea  
I've got my giant hit discoteque album  
I empty a bottle and I feel a bit free_

_The kids in the halls and the pipes in the walls  
Make me noises for company  
Long distance callers make long distance calls  
And the silence makes me lonely_

_And it's not hear_

_It disappear_

_I'm all lost_

* * *

I'm sorry for such the long wait! It's been torture being in school again, and even now I haven't finished doing my homework. I hate it so much...ugh... 

I'm hoping to keep this story light and silly. Even out of character, I think it'd be hilarous to see Sesshomaru in an apple costume. I had inspiration after seeing the commerical. They just looked so...so...ridiculous.

(DO NOT OWN FRUIT OF LOOM OR I-PODS! ...sheesh...)

Thank you all for your little guidelines to working at a supermarket/grocery store! And yes, this song is in refrence to the title. By the Clash. Though the lyrics don't fit with the story, the word supermarket struck my mind. This song will make a comeback in this story in the near future.

What do you think? Still witty? Less witty? Too stupid? Too funny? I want reviews! I live of them...feed off them...

Well, I have to go to bed! Early bird gets the chicken...worm...I don't know...at this point, I can't say I exactly _care_.

Good night! And drop a review while you're at it,

Lilith-dono

_**End Chapter 2.**_


	3. NOT CHAPTER! annoying note

I hate notes like these, but I'll keep this one up to tell you this story is going to take a little longer than I originally expected.

I apologize for keeping you waiting off your seats, folks, but I just can't do it. My Economics class sucks (big time) and so does my Advanced Alegbra class. And in Journalism I'm staying afterschool and I have all this freakin' homework...I feel like shouting! And next week I'm visiting London, so no progress is to be done...I will update when I can, but it will be sparingly.

Now don't think I'm just going to leave it at that! I love this story even a little more than Love in a Library (for the humor is especially fun to write). I will update, but that is all I can say! Please don't yell at me? -**cowers and shakes quite fiercely-**

** I want to thank all of you that have reviewed so far. I love ya! And I'm sorry if you assumed this was a new chapter. It'll be out soon. But how soon...I'm not sure.**

Bitch me out in a review if you so feel like it! I probably deserve it.

**_Lilith-dono_**


End file.
